


The Kerfuffle

by scorpionGrass



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Post-Canon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionGrass/pseuds/scorpionGrass
Summary: The day after Vector sticks his tongue down Mizael’s throat, his relationship status changes to “In a relationship with Rio Kamishiro.”
Relationships: Kamishiro Rio/Vector, Mizael/Vector
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Kerfuffle

**Author's Note:**

> please do not ask me why I wrote this. nothing about this was taken seriously. enjoy this clusterfuck.

Vector has no personal bubble and no shame, and everyone is used to it at this point. It’s why Mizael doesn’t think twice about the way Vector walks into the kitchen shirtless and yawning, or Vector’s hands sliding around Alit’s waist in a sleepy greeting, or Vector nuzzling his face into Rio’s hair as he bugs her to serve him breakfast too while she’s filling her own plate with Gilag’s cooking.

It’s also nothing new when Vector sits down at the table next to him and skims his foot along Mizael’s calf, watching him with hooded eyes and downing half his coffee in one go. Mizael sees this as normal behaviour.

None of this is surprising. He spent so long being a touch-starved grating asshole that after he discovered actual human touch a year into becoming human, he never went back (though at first they’d all been collectively creeped out by his sudden unabashed neediness).

It’s been years now and it’s commonplace. No one bats an eye. It’s hardly even flirting, except that it kind of is in Mizael’s case.

He sips at his green tea and thinks about the night before when Vector had visited him at midnight while he’d been studying for entrance exams, distracting him till they fell into bed together. Vector may be touchy with everyone, but he's something else entirely with Mizael, his violet eyes always so dark with desire when they’re alone. They’d finally done something about all that pent-up energy that had been building between them last night. It was too good to have regrets.

They’re a secret now, and Mizael doesn’t know if he’d ever want it any other way, and not only because it’s Vector.

It’s just nice to have secrets, especially in a household where he lives with the rest of the six ex-Barian Lords, all of them (including himself) prone to talking about anything and everything. Boundaries hardly exist here, especially when Mizael has all of Alit’s soccer matches in his calendar along with when Rio’s menstrual cycle will probably start this month. There’s nothing off-limits between them all, no secrets.

Except for this one.

A secret with no drama, no messiness, just something that’s his and his alone. It’s nice.

Until Mizael checks his D-Pad, catching up on all his notifications only to see “Vector is in a relationship with Rio Kamishiro.” Postmarked twenty-two minutes ago. Mizael squints at it, too tired for this shit this early in the morning.

Vector is still watching him with those same hooded eyes. “Maybe you should get reading glasses,” he teases.

“Hey, Rio,” Mizael starts calmly, ignoring him entirely. “Congratulations. How does it feel to be dating the world’s biggest douchebag?”

The entire kitchen goes silent. Toast pops out of the toaster and goes neglected. Rio stares at Mizael as Ryoga glances between them, brow furrowing. “You’re dating?” he asks.

“I am,” Rio says stiffly, exuding an air of control that she doesn’t have an ounce of. “You know this.”

“We knew you were going on dates. We didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Mizael says before Ryoga can say anything else. “We definitely didn’t know,” he adds slowly, showing her his D-Pad, “it was Vector.”

The kitchen falls completely silent, then bursts into noise. Ryoga snatches the D-Pad from his hands.

Mizael continues to sip at his green tea, ignoring the fallout when it's clear Rio can't deny anything. Everyone has something to say, whether it’s Alit’s congratulations, Durbe’s look of utter disbelief as he starts telling Rio all the reasons this is a terrible idea, or Ryoga’s sheer panic and anger at the idea of his sister dating the very person who  _ killed her twice _ in their past lives. Gilag is still unaware of everything, with his earphones snugly in his ears, humming along to his cutesy idol music as he digs into the hearty breakfast he made everyone.

Vector’s attempt to slip out of the kitchen unseen is foiled when Alit claps him over the back and pulls him into a bro-hug, full of well-wishes as Ryoga continues to lecture Rio.

Mizael blows the steam rising off his tea and smirks as Vector shoots him a glare that honestly just looks more turned on than angry.

Finally, somewhere between Ryoga’s hoarse “Please don’t tell me you’ve slept with him?” and Alit’s “Wow your profile pic is  _ so old _ , we should take a new one Vec,” Mizael’s D-Pad clatters back to the table. He swipes it up and goes into Messenger, bringing up Vector’s profile.

_ >>you masochist. _

_ >>you’re actually enjoying this aren’t you? _

Vector rarely has his D-Gazer on silent, and uses the loud notification sound to make his escape from the kitchen and everyone’s commentary. It doesn’t take long to get a message back.

_ >>so what if i am? _

Mizael leaves him on read. He finishes his tea just as Rio and Ryoga stomp off in opposite directions. Alit finally grabs the toast, now probably cold and disappointing, and lets everyone know he’s leaving for soccer practice. Durbe moves to help Gilag clean up everyone’s mess because “well someone has to.”

_ >>u srsly just sat there like a queen while my world went to hell _

_ >>it was hot af _

Mizael crosses his legs and smiles. Yeah, he is hot.

_ >>wanna fuck? _

He kinda does, but that’s not the point.

_ >>first, how are you going to make it up to me? _

_ >>by fucking u duh _

_ >>so I get the same treatment as Rio? that’s no fun. _

Mizael passes his dishes to Durbe and continues up to his room. Whether Rio’s in the picture or not, Mizael’s secret is still a secret. It's more about how he feels about it all when Rio’s the official girlfriend. Side-ho? No. Especially not when he was almost Durbe’s rebound when it became clear Ryoga wasn’t interested in anyone but Yuuma. Mizael refuses to play backup, even just to satisfy his overactive human libido.

So much for no drama. It’s over before it even starts, but it’s not such a hard loss.

“What do you look so heartbroken over?”

It’s Rio, sitting in the library with bloodshot eyes like she’s been crying. “Oh sorry, I forgot only one person is allowed to have problems at a time. Let me know when you’re done,” Mizael says dryly.

“Asshole.”

“That would be Vector,” he says, then sighs loudly. He gingerly sits next to her on the arm of the couch. “Did he at least ask you first, or did he just…”

“As if you don’t know,” Rio says bitterly.

“Makes sense.”

They sit in silence for a moment that turns into minutes, Mizael rubbing comforting circles on Rio’s back as she wipes fresh tears from her face. He wonders whether to tell her about last night or if telling her would make everything worse. Then again, Mizael shouldn’t be surprised about his options. Anything involving Vector makes things worse.

“Sorry for lashing out,” he says finally, guilt winning out. “I mean, I was only trying to get back at Vector, but that backfired. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Rio looks up at him, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Well…” Mizael withdraws his hand and leans back to stare up at the vaulted ceiling. “He slept with me last night. And then I woke up to that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Then I guess,” Rio starts, sitting up straighter, “there’s only one thing left to do.”

Mizael’s brow furrows. “And what would that be?”

She grins, looking ridiculous with her puffy red eyes. “We have a bit of fun without him.”

~

Later, Vector’s phone blows up with messages from Rio. It’s a slew of images documenting all the fun she and Mizael got up to without him, ending with a single text.

_ >>he’s bigger than u _


End file.
